SelfConclusion
by kateeneuhaus
Summary: Grace is done with this, done with everything.  Can one night change her mind? Song fic to SelfConclusion by the Spill Canvas. One shot.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song Self-Conclusion by the Spill Canvas This is all a work of fiction.

* * *

_Fade in  
Start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world_

Grace stood on the edge of the astronomy tower on a dark, chilly Saturday in February, her dark brown eyes we're blood shot and puffy from her tears and her long, light brown hair flew in the wind.

She thought back to this morning in the Great Hall at breakfast when she got the terrible letter from her parents. She had at first been enjoying her breakfast with her best friends. She opened the letter, and tears started silently falling from her eyes. Grace excused herself from breakfast and went to go collect herself in the bathroom before classes. She had always known her muggle parents were not pleased with her going to Hogwarts, and they reminded her of that often during school breaks. In fact, the only reason she even went home during those breaks is to see her little brother, Topher, he meant the world to her. She didn't think that they would go this far

_Dear Grace,_

_Your mother and I have had it with this magic nonsense. You are too come home immediately and stop all of this silliness. Grace darling, you're smarter than this, we know you are. Come home._

_However, if you decided to stay at this "magic" school of yours, you are never welcome in our home again. We will make sure that you are never welcome in any home of any of our relatives as well. You will also be prevented from seeing Topher, we don't want your nonsensical ideas rubbing off on him. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but we are done._

_So please, come home darling, stop all of this, and everything will be forgotten._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

"Hello? Who's up here?" said a deep voice, awakening her from her thoughts. She looked over to see a tall, lean boy lurking in the shadows. She instantly recognized him, he was Sirius Black, a 5th year infamous for being a mischief making heartbreaker. He walked over to her and not-so smoothly pulled her down off the ledge, and they both went tumbling down to the ground. Sirius held Grace down.

"Excuse me sir, but I had plans to die tonight, and you are directly in my way," she said to him, angrily. Seeing the look of displeasure on Sirius' face she added, "and I bet you're going to say it's not right." as she pushed him off of her and sat up.

Sirius p looked her straight in the eyes and replied, " Excuse me miss, but do you have the slightest clue of what you just said, and who you're talking too?"

"I don't care!" Grace screamed, "You don't even know me!"

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

"You are just as arrogant as everyone says you are," Grace said, stood up, and walked away from Sirius, leaning against the ledge and peering down.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"Why do you want to?" Sirius asked quietly, though his sudden presence still surprised Grace slightly.

"Why do you care," Grace said bitterly, "I've heard enough about you to know all you do is try to make girls comfortable with you so you can shag them."

"I'm not going to lie, yeah I do, but do you honestly think that's the only reason I'd stop you from killing yourself?" Sirius asked, and made Grace look him in the eyes. He looked at her eyes, a deep brown, still beautiful although they were puffy and blood shot. She looked into his mysterious grey eyes and realized why every girl swooned over him. However at this moment, Grace couldn't think of romance, all she wanted was Sirius to leave so she could finish the task she had started. She pulled her gaze away from his eyes, and looked down again.

"A beautiful girl like you, though, I wouldn't mind a shag," Sirius said with a smirk, trying to make a joke. Grace just walked away from him, disgusted. She refused to even look at him.

"You prat," she mumbled while walking away.

Sirius sighed, and leaned against the wall, keeping his distance from her, and trying to figure out how he could stop her from doing this, without having to stay with her every moment of every day. Finally he spoke up.

"Look at everything you have around you. Your friends… How would your friends feel if you left them right now? Do you want to put them through that?" Sirius said, his voice beginning to raise near the end, "Your family? What about your family, what would they do?!"

"I don't have a family! Not anymore at least," Grace yelled, thinking about the letter and thinking about Topher, and how much she was going to miss him. With all the thoughts inside of her, she broke down crying and fell to the ground. Sirius slowly inched closer to her.

"Make your friends your family, you don't have to be blood to be a family," Sirius said, thinking of his best friends, the Marauders, and how at home he felt with them. "You know you have so much to live for, and at least you'll be out of your house soon enough. And even those years where you still have to live at home, at least you are here at Hogwarts most of the time. Live up your time here at Hogwarts! Carpe diem! These are supposed to be the best years of your life."

"You make it sound so easy to be alive, but tell me how am I supposed to seize this day when everything inside of me has died?" Grace asked, quietly.

"Trust me girl," Sirius replied, " I know your legs are pleading to leap, but I offer you this easy choice instead of dying, living with me."

"Are you crazy? You don't even know me!" Grace said.

"I know, but I'd like to soon hopefully, " Sirius said with one of his trademark grins, that normally makes girls fall at his feet, instead, Grace pushed him away and sat on the ledge.

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

Sirius came up behind her, and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled to get away, but he whispered in her ear, "I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough, and all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough. I could stand here all night trying to convince you, but what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose."

"Well why should I go with you?" Grace asked, turning her head to look Sirius in the eye. Those grey eyes, slowly making her feel more and more comfortable with him. They make her feel like she could stare into them forever.

Sirius smirked and said, "Do you mean other than my devilishly good looks?" Grace turned her head away from him again, and started to scoot closer to the edge. Sirius pulled her back toward him with his long, strong arms, but figured he ought to try to get her attention off whatever was troubling her, and get it on something better.

"Sooo, what's your name?" Sirius asked her.

"Grace," she said, "and to answer your next couple questions I'm a 4th year Ravenclaw and I play quidditch for Ravenclaw, chaser."

"How'd you know I was going to ask about quidditch?"

"You and that Potter boy are seriously obsessed, everyone knows." And then there was a silence.

"Grace, will you please tell me why you were going to jump?" Sirius asked, hoping she would tell him, so maybe he could help.

She began, without turning around, an account of the events that had happened that morning. However, by the time she was done, she had turned completely around and was sobbing into his shoulder. Normally, Sirius wouldn't even bother with a crying girl, but this situation was dire, and he understood her pain. He silently held her until she calmed down a bit, all the while thinking of his family, and how Regulus had turned against him thanks to their parents, fighting to hold back his tears.

"It sounds like anything would be better than that hell hole," Sirius finally said, causing Grace to smile a bit, "See, I can be funny sometimes, I'm really not that bad. Come with me?"

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight," Grace said slowly, "I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap, I will toss myself from this very tower and you'll never see it coming."

"Settle precious," Sirius said with a smirk, but then his expression changed to a more serious one, " I know what you're going through, cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too." At this, Grace looked up into Sirius' eyes with shock, then hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "Why?"

Sirius took her hand and led her down from the astronomy tower and as they walked, he told her his story. About being practically disowned after becoming a Gryffindor, and how his winter and summer breaks were spent getting beat more often than not, and how he wished his brother would speak to him.

He led her back to the door of her common room and held her close.

He quietly whispered in her ear, "Have I proved myself to be better?" Then kissed her on the forehead, and headed back to his common room.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

* * *

Authors Note : Alright, well thats the end! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, hah. So yeah, review, please!_  
_


End file.
